The present invention relates to new and novel improvements in printed circuit boards, and is particularly directed to printed circuit boards having printed resistors and methods of printing resistors on a printed circuit board using thermal transfer techniques.
A typical printed circuit board has discrete resistors placed thereon. Discrete resistors may include ceramic resistors and/or resistors formed on integrated circuit chips. Use of separate components, such as discrete resistors, increases the overall costs associated with producing printed circuit boards with electrical components.